A Sleepy Day in The Life and Times
by GinnyMastrani
Summary: A short drabble requested by Cislainee Helga Potter. Involves slash and an abundance of fluff revolving around Harry Potter and Nick Fury.
1. Chapter 1

For Cislainee Helga Potter, because her review made me smile. Sorry this took a week to put out even though it only took about a half an hour to write and finish. Note: This story remains unbeta'd.

"I think you would be an asset to the team." Nick murmured.

"Do you really?" Harry responded, not glancing up from the coffee he was making with careful precision. Fury nodded, hands clasped around his mug full of tea.

"Yes, I do."

"Nick, I'm no superhero." Harry said, turning around with a sigh and leaning against the counter.

"No, you're just an immortal with superpowers." Nick shot back snarkily. Harry rolled his bright green eyes, returning to his coffee making once more. He pressed the button to start the process with relish; turning back to the infuriating man he called his husband.

"For the last time, I am not going to join your merry band of superheroes."

"Why not?" Fury asked, an edge of whining coming to his voice as he stood and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"We've been married for how long now? You ask me this question about once a week. The answers has always been no and it always will be!"

"That doesn't stop you from diving into the battle whenever one comes around." Nick pointed out, pressing his thin lips against the milky column of Harry's neck. Harry sighed contentedly, tilting his head back to allow the older man easier access.

"Am I supposed to just let innocent civilians die?" Harry murmured softly, knowing that this argument would end in a draw, as it often did with Nick Fury.

"No. But you could save them legally if you joined the Avengers Initiative."

"Wouldn't that cause a conflict of interests?" Harry asked with a wicked smirk as he wriggled around in Nick's arms until they were facing each other. Harry tilted his head back so he could look up at the taller man, once again cursing his genetics that made him so short. And the fact that he stopped aging when he was a teenager. Nick rolled his eye and kissed the smaller man gently.

"I think they would let us get away with this." He whispered against Harry's full pink lips. Harry hummed gently to himself.

"Well then, why don't you show me how much you want me on this team?" Harry whispered back, smiling seductively up at his husband. Nick smirked and dragged Harry off to the bedroom. The coffee lay forgotten.

*Fun authors note: If anyone else would like to request a drabble or one-shot, feel free to PM or review! No seriously, I've hit a dry spell with creativity and I would really like some inspiration.*


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who requested this chapter in particular (which is honestly about twelve people) I give you, Harry meeting the team. I'm not completely satisfied with this, it feels a bit rushed. Also, still unbeta'd. Any betas out there that are dying to fix my glaring mistakes? Hit me up gurl.

"There is a threat approaching New York City and we must be ready for it!" Nick Fury exclaimed, slamming his large rough palms against the table forcefully. Harry smirked from his spot in the corner, completely unnoticed. His cat like eyes followed his husbands every movement, roving over his broad shoulders and the scar that pointed to his eye patch.

"I'm sure we'll manage." The wizarding teenager said breezily, pushing off from the wall and waltzing into the center of the room carelessly. His husband gaped at him, the shock on his features turning to anger and then to resignation in quick succession.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rolling his one eye irritatedly. Harry smiled at him, the expression breathtaking. Tony was looking from Nick to the strange man, or was it boy?

"You forgot your lunch at home." Harry smiled sweetly, thrusting the black bag out in front of him. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"So you interrupted a very important, _top secret, _Avengers Initiative meeting to give it to me? _On an aircraft?" _The larger man asked incredulously. The green eyes of his husband widened innocently.

"But Nick-" Harry started to plead, ever so innocently, the corners of his full pink lips tilted up in a little smirk.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Tony interrupted. Harry threw him a small pout at having been stopped in the middle of his sentence. Nick sighed deeply, massaging his temples with strong fingers. Harry followed their movements with his eyes, distracted by imagining what other things those fingers could be doing.

"Avengers, meet my husband, Harry." Fury introduced, refusing to open his eye to see the chaos that would surely ensue at these words.

"Husband?" Steve asked blankly, staring from one man to another.

"Wow Fury, how'd you bag a looker like that?" Tony asked with a low whistle, roving his eyes over Harry's form roguishly. Harry rolled his pretty green eyes but winked at the genius. The rest of the team looked him over appraisingly, searching for weaknesses, strength, assets. Nick glared around at his team, who were clearly more interested in his love life than the potential threat to all of mankind.

"Uh, Fury? How old is your husband?" Bruce Banner asked, after thoroughly looking the man over. Harry grinned up at his husband, wondering how he was gonna wriggle out of this one. Nick gritted his teeth.

"Ah, to hell with it." He muttered, turning tail and beginning to stalk from the room. "You showed up here, you deal with the fourth degree." He snapped over his shoulder, even as he ran away.

"Coward!" Harry called after him playfully. The pretty man turned back to the team and took Fury's spot at the head of the table. They all looked at him uncertainly, except Tony who just always seems relaxed with any new outcomes. Bruce had turned to Harry and was now looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" He asked. "How old are you?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm eighteen, and I'm thirty two. You pick which one you want to believe." The team just watched him in silence, as Harry sat down in Nick's spin-ny chair and began to slowly spin back and forth.

"How did you get up here?" Natasha finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I flew." He whispered secretively, a smirk quirking up the corners of his lips.

"Are you a hero?" Hawkeye asked, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"What do you think?"

"I can see how you and Fury get along. You both have that whole 'avoid questions at all costs' thing going on." Tony commented, watching the teens every move. Harry shrugged and stood.

"Well, it's time for tea. I really must be getting home. Ciao!" He cooed, wiggling his fingers at the team and with a crack he had disappeared.

"What a strange child." Thor wondered out loud. "Do many earthlings just vanish into mid air?" The rest of the team shook their heads slowly.

"Is he gone?" Fury asked, slinking back into the meeting room. He was greeted by many a pair of incredulous eyes. "What?" He asked. They just shook their heads in mystification. From the corner of the room there reverberated a mysterious chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

For HeidiFox who requested something like this

"Do you take sugar with your tea?" Harry asked sweetly, offering the crystal sugar bowl to the Norse god across from him. Loki shook his head, clasping his cup of tea gently between his fingers. Harry retracted the bowl with a nod, setting it on the table between them.

"So Loki, what brings you to my neck of the woods? I haven't seen you since the Forbidden Forest in sixth year." Harry commented idly, sipping his own tea just to pass time. There had been a time when Loki would visit him often, and they would trade stories of the pranks that they had played, or that Fred and George had played. Or when Loki would come to Harry, panicking over another unplanned pregnancy. They had been the best of friends, Harry and Loki.

"I'm in a spot of trouble." He responded, sipping his tea as well. "This tea is marvelous." He commented, changing the subject easily. Harry shrugged.

"I do my best. What kind of trouble?" He asked, not having the subject change. Loki's shoulders shrunk in a bit.

"Trouble of the worst kind my friend." He murmured. Harry nodded once.

"Well, you know I'm always here to help you out." He offered gently. There was the sound of a door slamming from the front of the apartment and Loki started. "That'll be my husband." Harry said, turning towards the noise, but when he glanced back, Loki was gone.


End file.
